The present invention generally relates to an exposure mask and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same, and more specifically, to a technology of forming a photoresist pattern by an exposure and developing process with an exposure mask including a shifter pattern and further performing a reflow process on the photoresist pattern to obtain a line/space pattern of a wave type with a uniform a pattern line-width and an improved profile.
As semiconductor devices have become smaller recently, the pattern transformation and the Optical Proximity Correction (OPC) process have overcome defects generated by a photo process due to large memory capacity.